La sombra de tus ojos
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy quiere adueñarse de las reliquias de la muerte en busca del poder y renombre que se le había prometido y que perdió drásticamente con la caída del señor tenebroso. Harry hace un viaje a Francia en un intento por mantener su cordura pero esta le juega una mala pasada cuando se encuentra entre las calles de Dijon a Severus Snape. Snarry.
1. La piedra de la Resurrección

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Bienvenidos a **La sombra de tus ojos** , continuando con el _Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos)_ lo segundo en la lista es: "Un fanfic para un amigx", este fic es para mi querida **Lailliet** porque me recomendó el maravilloso Snarry que es **Cambiare Podentes: Invocare y Madurare** escrito por _JordanGrant_ , cuando termine de leerlo me quede enamorada de el y me inspiro muchísimo a escribir Severus Snape/Harry Potter. A parte de eso esta muchacha es súper linda y divertida, me inicio en el mundo del rol y me ha recomendado muy buenos fics además de ser una gran escritora, redactado esto espero que disfruten del fic. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **La piedra de la Resurrección**

 _"Pese a que había regresado al mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a él y por eso sufría."_ _ **La fábula de los tres hermanos.**_

Narcisa abrió los ojos. Afuera la oscuridad reinaba pues eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, la hora preferida de los espectros para atormentar a los mortales. La mujer se levantó de la cama con dosel donde aún permanecía su durmiente marido Lucius Malfoy y caminó descalza por los pasillos de la mansión iluminando su paso con la varita levantada y el conjuro _Lumos_ hasta llegar a la habitación que servía como su estudio privado.

La bata de dormir color blanco ondeó cuando la señora Malfoy se apresuró hasta el escritorio, sus ojos azules pasaron de largo por los libros que había dejado esparcidos la noche anterior buscando uno en especial, desecho algunos títulos tales como: _Los secretos de las artes más oscuras, El rastro de sangre de la vara letal, Las reliquias oscuras y sus posibles usos_ además de un viejo pergamino en el que se podía leer claramente el ensayo sobre el señor de la muerte escrito por la antigua sociedad de "Los buscadores".

Exasperada al no encontrar lo que buscaba apuntó su varita y murmuro un _Accio_ , a su mano llegó un ejemplar gastado de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Una ligera sonrisa adorno sus delgados labios cuando al abrir el ejemplar vio la irregular caligrafía de su hijo que decía **Propiedad de Draco Malfoy** , su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto llego a la página que buscaba, comenzó a leer con rapidez _La fábula de los tres hermanos._

 _«Una vez allí, tomó la piedra que tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos y la hizo girar tres veces en la mano…»_

—¡Eso es! —exclamo de pronto, su voz haciendo eco en la estancia.

Levanto los encantamientos de protección que rodeaban el pequeño cofre de madera que reposaba en el librero cercano al escritorio y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. La piedra negra, dividida por una grieta, reposaba en el interior del arca. Sacó lo que podría confundirse con un simple guijarro negro de no ser por el símbolo grabado en él (un circulo atravesado por una línea y un triángulo que rodeaba ambos) y dejo que descansara en la palma de su mano.

Narcisa dudo unos instantes. Después de una extenuante investigación que comenzó un día después de haber encontrado aquella reliquia en el Bosque Prohibido la mujer sabía con certeza que se trataba de la piedra de la resurrección, lo único que la había detenido de utilizarla fue que en ningún libro decía como hacerla funcionar. Pero esa noche la revelación llego gracias a un sueño y a un libro de cuentos infantiles, solamente tenía que cerrar los ojos y girar la piedra tres veces.

—Maldición —susurró y luego cerró los ojos.

 _Tengo miedo_ pensó unos momentos antes de hacerla girar.

—¿Narcisa? —pregunto una voz masculina que la mujer conocía tan bien.

Abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio a Severus Snape frente a ella. El padrino de su hijo se veía más joven de lo que recordaba y recorriéndolo con la mirada se dio cuenta de que incluso lucía más atractivo, pero cuando llego a sus ojos supo que algo andaba mal, en lugar de encontrarse con las brillantes obsidianas una sombra opaca empañaba sus ojos negros.


	2. Una sombra en las calles de Dijon

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Quiero enviar salidos especiales para **Cristine Malfoy** y **Lailliet**. Gracias por comentar, espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Una sombra en las calles de Dijon**

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres años desde el día en que la guerra termino, las heridas físicas y emocionales de los magos y brujas londinenses estaban apenas cicatrizando, pero Francia no había cambiado en absoluto. En la Rue Du Petit Potet se mostraba un hermoso atardecer, el cielo estaba pintado de vivos colores rojos, naranjas y violetas que servían de fondo para la amplia calle donde se reunían los magos y brujas parisinos quienes enfundados en elegantes túnicas, capas y sobreros puntiagudos dedicaban su tarde a comprar todo tipo de cosas, a comer en restaurantes, beber café o simplemente pasear por los alrededores. Este era el caso de una pareja en particular.

Desde la terraza de la cafetería Le Petit Roi de la Lune, Gabrielle Delacour y Harry Potter mantenían una charla ligera mientras bebían un café expresso, el sabor de este era aún demasiado fuerte para el gusto del pelinegro pero como su estancia en la ciudad de Dijon se había alargado ya por dos meses comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—Ahora haces menos muecas —comentó la rubia divertida señalando la diminuta taza de porcelana.

—Es verdad pero sigo prefiriendo el té —contesto Harry.

Gabrielle suspiro.

—¿Extrañas Inglaterra? —preguntó la jovencita.

—A veces…

—¿Y a tus amigos y familia?

Los ojos verdes se centraron en su acompañante quien se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Gabrielle se había dado cuenta de que a Harry no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su vida personal pero como la rubia sentía una fuerte atracción por el salvador del mundo mágico quería saber todo sobre él.

—Sí, extraño mucho a Hermione y a Ron además de la familia Weasley pero ahora creo que es mejor estar alejado en especial de Teddy —respondió el hombre con aire nostálgico.

—¿Y a tu novia?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, a veces la pequeña Gabrielle le ponía tan nervioso con toda su insistencia.

—Rompimos hace poco por Red Flu —respondió.

—Pero eso es terrible —exclamo la rubia aunque no parecía en absoluto angustiada.

—No, está bien. No debíamos estar juntos. Ginny es muy independiente, no necesita de una relación y yo…

La rubia escuchaba al pelinegro con interés y entonces noto como sus ojos verdes se abrieron con alarma y segundos más tarde soltó la taza de porcelana derramando el líquido negro en la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien Harry? —pregunto Gabrielle.

—No, esto no puede pasar aquí también… yo no, yo… ya basta por favor —balbuceaba el hombre aturdido.

La muchacha se acercó con cautela al lado de Harry para ver si podía averiguar el porqué de su extraño comportamiento pero no encontró nada inusual sin embargo Harry veía la sombra y más allá de su vista su mente le trajo recuerdos.

oOo

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron y de un momento a otro se volvieron verdes y feroces, Andrómeda Tonks esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, ese día Teddy se veía con un cabello de color morado y jugaba con un hipogrifo de peluche que sacaba vapor tibio de la nariz y podía volar.

—Llegas tarde —le recrimino Andrómeda en tono cariñoso.

—Lo lamento, el entrenamiento se alargó —se disculpó el hombre.

Harry tomo en brazos a su ahijado quien parloteo alegremente, los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaba una deliciosa cena: pastel de carne y riñones, la especialidad de la abuela.

—Me alegro de verte Harry, hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Teddy te ha extrañado —cometo Andrómeda cuando ambos se sentaron.

Harry miro a la señora con gesto avergonzado, la mujer sonrió. Desde que la guerra había terminado el salvador del mundo mágico venía con frecuencia a ver a Teddy pero desde que comenzó su entrenamiento para ser Auror lo veían con menos frecuencia. La preparación para convertirse en un miembro del departamento de justicia del Ministerio de Magia se estaba haciendo notable en el cuerpo de Potter, se le veía más fuerte y musculoso, sus movimientos parecían más rápidos y gráciles sin embargo si observabas más de cerca se podía notar cierta infelicidad en los rasgos de su cara.

—Está delicioso —dijo entonces el moreno sacando a Andrómeda de sus cavilaciones.

—Gracias Harry, dime ¿va todo bien en la academia? —pregunto la mujer.

El tenedor se quedó a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de Harry, luego el hombre sonrió o mejor dicho hizo una mueca.

—Sí, todo va excelente.

 _"No deberías mentir Harry, estoy segura de que mi madre te comprendería"_ dijo Nymphadora negando con la cabeza, desde hace un rato había aparecido para sentarse a la mesa para comer con ellos, solo que ella no podía comer porque para empezar era solo una ilusión en la mente de Potter, aun así el moreno le hizo caso.

—En realidad desde que entre a la academia parece que los fantasmas de los muertos en la guerra me persiguen —dio Harry dejando de lado el plato y mirando a la mujer frente a él.

—Oh querido, ¿dices literalmente? —pregunto Andrómeda preocupada.

—No, son una especie de ilusión —explico el pelinegro.

—Entiendo, ¿has hablado con alguien al respecto?

—Usted es la primera persona a la que se lo comento.

Teddy pataleo inquieto en el silencio que se formó a continuación.

—Mi consejo Harry es que hables de esto con tus amigos además pienso que puede ser debido al estrés al que te someten en la academia.

 _"Tal vez un cambio de carrera"_ sugirió Remus quien se había sentado junto a su esposa.

Andrómeda se levantó la varita e hizo levitar una tarta de melaza desde la cocina junto con dos platos y tenedores, le sirvió un gran trozo a Harry pues sabía que era su favorita. El pelinegro la comió con gusto pues ya había tomado una decisión, tal vez un cambio de carrera era lo que necesitaba, de todos modos solo había elegido ser auror porque era lo que se esperaba de él y no lo que realmente quería.

El salvador del mundo mágico le dedico una sonrisa radiante a su ahijado pensando en que cuando Teddy entrara a Hogwarts él podía ser su profesor. Más tranquilo desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea con una sola idea en mente.

oOo

Todo eso sucedió cuando comenzó el mes de octubre y desde su viaje a Francia las visiones habían desaparecido pero entonces ¿Por qué...? ¿Porque ahora podía ver con claridad al hombre que murió desangrado en el sucio suelo de la casa de los gritos? Estaba ahí caminando como si tal cosa en las calles de Dijon con su inconfundible capa negra que le hacía parecer un murciélago.

—¡Harry! —chillo Gabrielle sorprendiéndolo, no se había dado cuanta en que momento la hermosa jovencita se había puesto a su lado.

—¿Ves a ese hombre? —pregunto el moreno señalando en dirección a donde se hallaba la sombra que lo atormentaba.

—¿Te refieres al único mago que lleva una capa negra? —dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre parpadeo y se levantó de un salto, corrió escaleras abajo y salió del local para interceptar a la sombra, empujando a todo mago o bruja que se interpusiera en su camino. Lo alcanzo justo antes de que atravesara una puerta de cristal aferrando la muñeca del hombre y pronunciando su nombre.

—Severus Snape —dijo sin aliento cuando este se volvió sorprendido ante la voz conocida.

Los ojos verdes y los ojos negros se encontraron con un montón de preguntas no formuladas en ellos.

—¿Potter? —pregunto un hombre rubio que salía de la puerta de vidrio.

—¿Malfoy? —respondió Harry confundido. En su carrera hasta ahí no había notado que Snape iba acompañado.

—Harry ¿Qué haces? —pregunto agitada Gabrielle rompiendo el ambiente.

—Lo siento —dijo el moreno soltando su agarre del brazo de Severus y miro a la rubia— es que me pareció ver a alguien familiar.

—No tenías por qué correr de esa manera —le regaño la joven.

—Tu francés es una burla, lastimas mis oídos —dijo Malfoy interrumpiendo la conversación diciendo esto en tono socarrón. Sobra decir que su pronunciación y acento francés eran perfectos.

—Cállate, tu… ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —dijo de mal humor Harry esta vez en ingles mirando de nuevo a Severus quien se mantenía impasible.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contesto Malfoy entrando en el local seguido de Snape.

Harry se quedó ahí parado decidiendo que podía hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	3. La decisión de Narcisa

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Saludos especiales para **Cristine Malfoy** y **Persefone90**. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por la tardanza. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **La decisión de Narcisa**

La Dame d'Aquitaine era el restaurante preferido de la matriarca de los Malfoy y siempre que ocurría algo formidable le gustaba pedir una reservación para el lugar. Por fuera su estructura era preciosa y antigua de color arena, por dentro la decoración era sencilla pero elegante, las mejores familias de magos y brujas de parís acostumbraban comer en ese lugar y Narcisa no quería quedar fuera de la alta sociedad parisina por supuesto.

La mujer levanto la vista del menú cuando vio a sus dos acompañantes llegar a la mesa asignada, Severus como siempre mostraba una cara que no revelaba ninguna emoción, en cambio su hijo parecía enfadado y contrariado.

—¿Qué sucede Draco? —pregunto la mujer rubia a su hijo una vez que los hombres se sentaron a la mesa cada uno agarrando un menú.

—Me he llevado una desagradable sorpresa eso es todo madre –respondió el joven rubio.

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa querido mío?

—Potter —escupió el apellido con molestia— está aquí en París con una chiquilla demasiado bonita y elegante para él.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa y regocijo mal disimulado, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Invítalo a pasar Draco —dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué dices madre?

—Tráelo —insistió la bruja— ¿no dices que esta con una damita bonita y elegante? —pregunto zalameramente la mujer.

La última frase termino por convencer al rubio quien se levantó para invitar a Potter a comer con ellos. Un camarero se acercó para tomar la orden, Narcisa pidió lo mismo para todos y agrego que se le unirían dos comensales más a la pequeña reunión, el squib que atendía la mesa hizo los preparativos correspondientes.

—El joven Potter no va a ayudarte Cissy —dijo Severus mostrando por primera vez en dos meses una emoción en su rostro. Estaba molesto.

—Eso ya lo veremos —susurró la mujer emocionada.

Draco encontró al pelinegro exactamente como lo habían dejado momentos antes, parado con expresión perpleja frente a la puerta de vidrio. El rubio lo miro con desagrado.

—Mi madre me pidió que te invitara a comer —dijo clavando la mirada gris en los ojos verdes desafiante.

Harry estaba a punto de declinar pero esa era una buena oportunidad para averiguar que estaba pasando. De esa manera las cinco personas estaban charlando de formalidades mientras comían deliciosos platillos y bebían del mejor vino, cuando Harry pregunto del porque Snape seguía con vida si él mismo lo había visto morir ante sus ojos, Narcisa le relato la tan estudiada explicación del acto heroico que hizo uno de los mortífagos Thorfinn Rowle salvándolo en el último momento, aun después de que su corazón dejara de latir consiguió reanimarlo con un poderoso encantamiento que no se encontraba en los libros de texto.

Haciendo memoria el pelinegro recordó a Rowle en el ataque a Hogwarts cuando sucedió la muerte de Dumbledore, el mortífago era rubio y grande. No identificaba muy bien a ese hombre pero estaba seguro de que la última vez que lo vio fue en la casa de los gritos.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto Harry.

—Murió en batalla poco después de salvar a Severus —respondió Narcisa.

Aunque la explicación parecía bien fundamentada a Harry no lograba convencerlo del todo. Por experiencia propia sabía que los mortífagos eran crueles y que no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que les pasara a sus compañeros entonces…

—¿Por qué Rowle decidió salvarle? —dijo Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—Oh querido, Severus y él tenían una relación especial —respondió la bruja soltando una risita.

—Narcisa —se quejó Snape fingiendo estar avergonzado.

Gabrielle tuvo el descaro de reír también y fue entonces cuando Harry entendió a que se refería Narcisa con "relación especial" después de aquello ya no formulo más preguntas. A la hora del postre ya se habían puesto al día con todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después de la guerra y Harry se sorprendió mucho por la amabilidad que los Malfoy mostraban en especial la bruja mayor, Gabrielle quedo encantada con las atenciones y la charla sobre cultura y vestidos que habían llevado y deseó programar otra cita para comer todos juntos. No hubo objeciones.

Una vez que salieron del restaurante el trío y la pareja tomaron distintas direcciones por la Rue Du Petit Potet.

oOo

Las irregulares líneas del techo del Hotel Aubriot formaban extrañas figuras que a Harry le ponían los pelos de punta pero aun así siguió analizándolas mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. La familia Delacour amablemente le propuso que en el tiempo de su paso por París se hospedara en su casa pero el pelinegro declino la oferta pues no deseaba incomodarlos y por supuesto necesitaba algún tiempo a solas, desde que era niño se había acostumbrado a la soledad sin padres ni amigos pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su pequeña alacena y aunque las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando estuvo en Hogwarts un lugar al que considero su hogar últimamente prefería estar solo y en tranquilidad.

La idea de darse un poco de tiempo y salir de la academia de Aurores para viajar a una ciudad lejana le dio bastante paz, estaba esperando que las vacaciones de verano terminaran para poder comenzar nuevamente su preparación pero esta vez en una carrera completamente diferente.

En medio de sus pensamientos se encontró con la cara avergonzada de Severus Snape, fue una infinita sorpresa descubrir que él estaba vivo y la noticia no le alegraba pero tampoco le desagradaba, aunque conocía mejor al hombre gracias a los recuerdos que le dio aquella fatídica noche de guerra no podía decidir si le caía bien o mal pero estaba seguro de que quería conocerlo mejor, se lo debía a Snape quien lo salvo en incontables ocasiones. En el tiempo que había pasado, Harry aprendió que no se debe juzgar de inmediato a las personas.

Con un suspiro se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas para dormir, de pronto Rowle se le apareció de pie en la cabecera de la cama.

"Ya sé lo que estás pensando" le dijo el rubio. Harry intento ignorarlo pero la visión siguió hablando. "Severus Snape es homosexual, él me comprende"

—¡Cállate! —se alteró Harry.

Rowle se carcajeó y le susurro antes de desaparecer:

"Ten cuidado con él muchacho, es un hombre especial y con muchos secretos"

—Lo sé —susurro en respuesta Harry intentando dormir.

oOo

Draco Malfoy entro en el estudio de su madre. Un elfo domestico lo había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto y cuando el rubio estaba a punto de reñirlo, Hooky le dijo que la señora Narcisa quería verlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el joven rubio tomando asiento delante del escritorio.

Le extraño mucho que lo citara ahí pues desde hacía mucho tiempo el estudio de su madre había permanecido cerrado para cualquiera que no fuera ella, eso sucedió hasta la llegada de Severus quien también se encontraba ahí de pie junto a la ventana. Draco recordaba que antes su padrino era un poco menos arisco y más comunicativo, ahora parecía un dementor que no se separaba del lado de su madre lo que a veces provocaba en su padre Lucius unos celos mal disimulados.

—Como sabes en dos días nos encontraremos de nuevo con Potter y la señorita Delacour, en esa cita me gustaría que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre tu ex compañero de estudios.

Draco levanto una ceja.

—¿Y cómo planeas que haga eso madre? —pregunto el rubio.

—Con tu electrizante personalidad por supuesto, esa que solamente le muestras a tus presas.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que seduzca a Potter? —pregunto el joven entre divertido y extrañado.

—En efecto Draco y espero buenos resultados.

—Pero él ni siquiera es gay —se quejó como un niño.

La bruja hurgo en uno de sus cajones del escritorio y saco un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja, en la portaba había una escandalosa fotografía de Potter acariciando a otro hombre en un oscuro callejón de paradero desconocido.

—No estaremos seguros de eso hasta que lo compruebes —comento Narcisa dando por finalizada la conversación.

Draco salió de la habitación con la revista en la mano, nunca había visto algo parecido.


End file.
